A Collection
by Mimzemmy
Summary: Of short stories. Small things that would be too sparse on their own. Lots of classes, lots of genres, lots of stories, I promise.
1. 100 Words of Terribad

So I was coerced (Read; _forced_) to write a few 100 word bits. They were challenging, to say the least. I tend to want to describe _everything_. And the TF2 fandom just have me a wonderful base.

Some of these you can insert whom it is. Some of these it is hinted at whom they are. And some are specific classes.

As always I give my apologies. And if you enjoy then so much the better.

* * *

Hot, too hot. Friction in the darkness. Dark room and dark mind. Stuttered gasps and pleading whines, spoken only to the ears of a silent room. Breath coming out in gasps as the mental image is held and melded to dark desires. Suddenly a hand reaches out, someone alongside interrupting the solitary rights. A restraining hand, and one foreign hand picks up where the familiar one left off. An explosion of desire that is an inner damn breaking and in the bliss of the moment a name cried aloud. Stuttered questions silenced by a soft finger.

Because I love you.

* * *

He was drunk. They were both drunk, actually. He knew this because he could taste the horrible swill that passed for beer in America on his lips. _His_ lips. Demo's. He'd invited him up to his nest for beer, and to complain about their common enemy; England. Bloody Pommy bastards and their tea and their crumpets and regal ways and loyalty to the queen. Fuck the queen, they didn't need her. No, as Sniper feels his stubble rasping against Demo's and marvels at the contrast of their skin against each other's that all he really needed was this right here.

* * *

"Hit me." Heavy pauses in his undressing of Medic and looked at him with confusion.

"What?"

"Vas I not clear enough? Hit me!"

Heavy took this in his ponderous stride and one meaty hand gives Medic a love-tap.

"No, Dummkopf! _HIT_ me!"

The hand descends again, knocking the breath from him and making him groan in delight.

"Doktor okay?" Heavy brushes his hand over Medic's hair, concern radiating from him. Medic slaps the hand away.

"Again!" Heavy complies, as always. Messing the doctor up until he's pulled into a bloody, searing kiss.

"Ich liebe Dich, mein Kuschelbär."

What was love?

* * *

He was an abomination. A mumbling monstrosity. One that should have been taken out back and shot instead of being hired. Whatever was human was long buried under psychosis and pyromania. He told Pyro this as he gasped and cursed and writhed and rutted against the asbestos suit, revelled in the feeling of rubber against his dick. He was a horrible monster that shouldn't be alive. And it's not because I'm scared of you, he said while he held his balisong to the air hose and held the Pyro down while he fucked against him. I'm not afraid. I'm not.

* * *

"Fuck man let me go, you sick fuck!" He was strapped onto an examination table.

"Nein. You have behaviour issues zhat must be corrected." Scout struggled, but the restraints were expertly made.

"Fuck you kraut! Ain't nothin' wrong with my behaviour."

"I disagree." Medic straddles Scout's chest and he could see the unzipped fly and unmistakable bulge.

"You sick fuck! Get off of me!" Medic grips scout's face.

"You will take the correction fluid, Junge. ALL of it." Scout shut his mouth but in the end he's forced to open and swallow the bitter salty semen.

He never disobeyed again.

* * *

"Hey cucklenuts, get a load of this." The scout bragged as he thrust "Yeah you like that dontcha, tough guy." His counterpart underneath him rolled his eyes and faked a yawn.

"Actually it's starting to bore me how much you suck."

"Fuck you man, like you could get any better than this." The scout on top gives an expert thrust, making the one underneath moan.

"Damn right you couldn't. You ain't got nothing!" The top scout grinned. The scout on the bottom couldn't do much more except moan until the both of them came. Then they flipped.

"My turn, asshole."


	2. 100 Words of Terribad 2Electric Boogalo

So. More 100 word nuggets. I like these. I can describe one moment in great detail or many moments in little detail. Plus it means I actually _finish_ something.

And my apologies for my writing. But should you enjoy then we shall both be pleasantly surprised.

* * *

Blood and flesh fell from the sky; a macabre rain. He grinned, wiping the carnage from his face before running into battle, yelling his own distinct war cry. It didn't matter; they were all going to die anyway. Day in day out, the war cries didn't inspire fear anymore. There was only death, and the race to see who died last. He smashed his bat into the back of the Pyro's head, feeling the satisfying crunch. They had this. He ran full pelt into enemy territory, not hearing Medic's yell. He flew into fire, laughing.

Respawn had been turned off.

* * *

In the darkness there is a monster. He laughs to hear the tales, the team scaring themselves as they recount their strange experiences. They are only adding to their paranoia, working themselves up until they were wound too tight with anxiety. It is wonderful, to sneak up on them then, uncloak with a cackle and scare them all. He waves off their silly dare as bravado. He would be glad to prove there was nothing under their base. He splashes though the dark pipes, laughing aloud to the echoes.

In the darkness there is a monster. And it is hungry.

* * *

He was drowning in air. It filled his lungs and burned, suffocated him with too much oxygen. He was drowning in air. He dived back under water, breathing in glorious water. It soothed his lungs and he could feel the reassuring rush of water over his gills. He cried. In the dark waters of the sewers of his base he cried. He couldn't even breathe air; he was forever cut off from the world above. Doomed to suffocate or doomed to insanity in this aquatic life. At least he still had his love. He curled up around the corpse, smiling.

* * *

There was something under the floorboards. Pyro could hear it under his bed. He called in the team one by one. None of them could hear it, or didn't believe him. Except scout. They both frantically levered up the creaking wood and shined a light down the hole. Five little faces peered up at them and mewed weakly. Five little balls of fluff. He and Scout gently rescued the starving kittens one by one. They stayed long into the night, feeding and bathing them all. The team found them in the morning, curled up together in a pile of pillows.


	3. Deadly Life

Something I pulled from the air one night when I was feeling particularly existential. This is a prime example of me describing everything too much.

As always; my apologies for my writing.

* * *

The shadows were long, tall rocky outcrops helped cast otherworldly forms. The dusky desert sun painted everything in an orange glow that contrasted strikingly with the deepening blue sky. From the roof of the base the view was spectacular. The light and dark made the few spots of greenery striking. It was the very definition of an ethereal beauty.

Pity there was destruction within it.

Bodies laid scattered over the landscape, broken torn and bleeding, even though the hearts had stopped pumping blood. The sand was soaked with iron-red life. Half of a Demo laid two feet away from the scraps of an Engineer and his nest. The severed hand still clenched the wrench that could have saved him, but failed. All around, death. Horrible unimaginable death.

Ragged gasps came from behind a rocky outcrop. Wheezing filled with blood and the struggle to fill lungs with oxygen. Amidst the carnage two bodies moved. Hot mouths mashed together and blood-slick lips slipped over each other. One had a fatal gash in his stomach; the other was covered in burns over his arms and back. They were both close to death, but in this moment they were alive. They rutted and gasped and moved against each other, rushing to that moment of completion before they both died.

They were men. They were enemies. They were fighting man against man to achieve an objected they didn't even believe in. But in this moment they were two human beings _alive._ A few more movements and they saw white and they saw black. And in each other's arms they kissed and shared each other's dying breath.

Their bodies were just two more among dozens.

Tomorrow they would fight again.


End file.
